


Halloween

by Former_Princess



Series: Mated [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Liam and Theo celebrate Halloween with their friends





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6? Part 6?? You guys are awesome because without you, there wouldn’t have even been the second part. So let me thank all of you! You are great, you are awesome and now I enjoy the sixth installment of the Mated series. I know Halloween is officially over but let’s pretend I was in time. Have fun! Liam and Theo can be kinky if they want to...

"Thank you so much for doing this.” Corey said sincerely and Liam looked up from where he had been preparing the snacks for the Halloween party Corey was hosting.  
“It’s nothing, really. I like doing it.” He said with a smile which Corey returned. 

Theo and Mason had bailed out or rather, Mason had looked completely offended when Theo claimed he would not dress up for Halloween, had grabbed the chimera by his sleeve and claimed that he would make Theo dress up or so god would help him, and dragged him away. Liam had waved at his boyfriend, a fat smirk on his face. He knew how much Mason loved Halloween. 

“Think Mase will actually manage to convince Theo to dress up?”  
Liam chuckled. “I doubt it. But whatever, it will be a bonding experience and that’s all I want. Having my best friend and the love of my life bond.”  
“You already know that?” Corey asked and stole a piece of cucumber Liam was currently cutting. Liam stopped cutting and looked up. “Know what?”  
“That he is the love of your life?”  
“Yeah.” Liam didn’t even need to think about it. “I know that for sure. Him and me? That’s for eternity. I mean, I’m already mated with him, it’s not like I could bail out even if I wanted to.”

“Wait a second.” Corey frowned. “You’re mated with Theo? Like, for real?”

Oops, maybe Liam should pay closer attention to what he was saying. But now that the cat was out of the sack, he nodded and pulled his shirt to let Corey see the mating bite. The chimera gasped and clasped both hands in front of his mouth. His eyes sparkled with excitement.   
“That’s so cute! Mason will love this! Who else knows?”  
“Lydia. I’m not sure how I should breach the topic to the rest of the pack.”  
“Straightforward, like you did with me. Just say it!”  
Liam looked at Corey who shrugged. “Sorry. Scott would probably have a heart attack. His Beta is growing up so fast.” Corey laughed and pulled Liam into a hug, making Liam laugh too before he clapped Corey’s back.  
“Come on, let’s get this ready, the first guests will soon be here.”

******  
Liam was having fun. The party at Corey’s had just started a little while ago but more and more people filtered into the house and Liam loved to see all their different costumes. Liam himself had kept it basic this year and simply decided to wear his old Devenford Prep school uniform. It wasn’s extraordinary but Liam thought it was fun and it had made him grin when the uniform still fit him. Nolan, Alec, and Corey had stared at him until Alec actually catcalled, making everyone laugh. 

“You look so dapper.” Corey said and Liam actually did a small bow. Corey himself had decided to paint his whole body grey and white, just like his clothes, and go as a figure from a black and white movie. He looked really cool, Liam had to admit it. Nolan was going as Peter Pan this year and Alec was a superhero. 

“I looked like this every day before I transferred. It’s fun to wear it for one more day.” He explained and took a sip from his punch. Suddenly two arms slung around him and a kiss was planted on his cheek. He looked over his shoulder.   
“Ava!” He called out happily and she let go so he could turn around and hug her before she greeted everyone else. Her girlfriend trailed behind her. Ava was dressed as Zombie Alice in Wonderland and her girlfriend was dressed as a police officer.   
“Enjoying the party already?” Corey asked them and both nodded.   
“Behave, boys.” Ava’s girlfriend joked and then was pulled away again to dance with Ava. Liam chuckled and sipped his drink again. It was laced with wolfsbane so that the supernaturals could get a buzz too. He didn’t plan on getting drunk, but getting a bit out of drinking was allowed, right?

Mason appeared in this moment and made a beeline for their group after he spotted them. Corey giggled because Mason was dressed as Getafix from the Asterix comics and he looked just funny with his white beard and the red shoes that were a little bit too big for him. 

“Don’t freak out, it’s just fake blood! I may have gotten a bit boisterous with it.” Mason told Liam who raised an eyebrow in question and made a questioning sound. Mason kissed Corey and pointed over his shoulder towards the entrance where Theo appeared just now. And Liam was grateful his best friend had the thought to warn him because if he had seen Theo without Mason’s warning, he probably would have gotten a heart attack. 

Theo was bathed in blood, strategically painted cuts on his face and neck, cuts on his shirt, showing of bloody skin underneath it, and even some cuts on his dark jeans. He looked like he just came out of a brutal fight but he smiled and Liam smiled back when he saw it. He got up from the couch he had been sitting on and walked over to meet Theo halfway, but the minute Theo saw him, he stopped and stared at Liam. 

“What?” Liam asked insecurely. Theo still looked at him without saying a word, eyes wide and looking him up and down all the time.  
“What are you wearing?” He finally asked voice underlined with a low growl.   
“My old Devenford Prep uniform. I thought it would be fun to wear it once more. You know I attended the school before I transferred to Beacon High.” Liam’s face twisted in resignation. “You don’t like it?” It was supposed to be his Halloween costume but it still would hurt if Theo didn’t like it. 

But then Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, pulled their bodies flush together and kissed Liam. And Jesus Christ, that was a kiss! It made Liam’s knees weak and he moaned, sound swallowed by Theo’s lips and the music around them. His arms wrapped around Theo’s neck and he greedily returned the passionate kiss. His head was already spinning and when they pulled apart to catch their breaths, he whined lowly. 

“Okay, wow, just wow.”   
Theo laughed and kissed his jaw. “A warning would have been nice, baby.”  
“A warning?” Liam asked.   
Theo hummed. “You can’t just appear, wearing a uniform and looking so hot in it. Give a guy a warning!” He explained and kissed Liam’s neck.   
Liam chuckled. “Oh, okay. I thought you didn’t like it.”  
“I like it very much. Just wait until later, then I can show you how much I _really_ like it.”

Liam shivered at this promise and it took all his willpower to not drag Theo to the guest room Corey had assigned them for the night. But they were here to have fun with their friends and so he pulled away and kissed Theo one last time before tugging at his hand and pulling him along towards their friends.  
“By the way, I told Corey about us being mated. He took it quite enthusiastically.” He filled Theo in and the chimera chuckled before wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist. “We have the best friends, huh?”  
“We definitively have.”

******  
The party was great and Liam had a lot of fun. Hanging out with his friends without any supernatural business and trouble getting between was amazing and just what they all needed. He danced, he drank, ate some snacks and Liam was really, really happy. 

At some point, the clique had scattered across the whole house. Mason and Corey were probably somewhere in a corner and making out, the same probably for Nolan and Alec. Liam wandered the hallway after having talked to some guys from the lacrosse team, when a door to his right opened and a hand closed around his wrist to pull him into the bathroom. 

The minute Liam was inside the door closed behind him and he was pressed against it, Theo’s lips on his. Liam heard the telltale sound of the door lock getting turned around and he grinned into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Theo’s neck again and pulled his mate closer. 

“Do you have any idea....” Theo began between kisses. “...how forbidden you look? I should have come to Beacon Hills way sooner just to see this every day.” 

He purred because of his mate’s compliments. His hands fiddled with the hem of Theo’s shirt and slipped underneath, to caress the warm skin he found there. His fingers ghosted along the rim of Theo’s jeans and suddenly he was yanked from the door and they stumbled further into the bathroom. Theo’s hand grabbed his ass and squeezed it, causing Liam to moan lewdly. 

His mate loosened Liam’s tie slightly so he could open his white dress shirt a bit more and suck and kiss and bite his neck. Liam gasped, eyes closing to just enjoy the passion his boyfriend was displaying right now. 

“I tried to wait until the party’s over and we’re alone but fuck, Liam, you’re driving me insane looking like this.” Theo muttered and sucked a mark on Liam’s neck, making him gasp. He pressed against Theo, rubbing against him as moaned when he felt his straining erection rubbing against Theo’s. His hand slipped down and he cupped his boyfriend's groin, teasingly rubbing his hand up and down. Theo groaned and bucked into Liam’s hand before he suddenly growled and broke away. His eyes were blazing and he maneuvred Liam around, pushing him against the sink and stepping behind him. Again he grabbed Liam’s ass with both hands and squeezed it. Liam moaned and steadied himself on the wash basin. 

“Lube is in my pocket.” He panted and Theo chuckled and kissed his neck. 

“Always so prepared. God, Liam, I love you.” He said and his hand slipped into Liam’s pocket to retrieve the lube. He used the time to tease Liam and the young Beta moaned again, pressing back against Theo and rubbing his ass against Theo’s hard cock. 

“Isn’t your jeans getting a bit uncomfortable?” He asked, slightly breathless, and looked over his shoulder to flash a cocky grin at Theo and let him see his glowing eyes. Theo smirked back, eyes glowing just like Liam’s and he gave his ass a hard squeeze with one hand. Liam groaned, only louder when Theo unbuttoned his jeans with one hand and let it drop to the floor along with his boxers. 

The next items of clothing dropping to the floor were Liam’s uniform pants and his boxers. He breathed a relieved sigh out, happy that his erect cock had been freed. Precum was already leaking at the tip and he gripped the counter with one hand while his other wrapped around his leaking cock to give himself a few pumps. Behind him Theo lubed up two fingers and then bend Liam forward before pushing them into his aching hole.

Liam gasped loudly, grip on the counter tightening. The big mirror was hiding nothing and that alone would have been kinky enough to make him cum immediately. To actually see Theo preparing him and when the chimera looked up, he winked at Liam’s reflection, making him moan and clench around the intruding fingers. 

“Fuck, Theo, I need you! Please, baby, fuck me!”

Theo fingered him, scissored his fingers every once in a while, and suddenly his fingers brushed over that one special spot inside Liam that made him thrust forward and groan loudly. Thank god the music was loud enough so they could not be heard. But even if somebody heard, Liam doubted he would have it in him to stop. He mewled and pushed back against Theo’s fingers, eyes clenched shut in pleasure when Theo added a third finger and now really started to tease him. Liam felt like losing his damn mind and he knew Theo was aware of that. 

The sweet torture came to an end after a few minutes which had reduced Liam to a mess. His cheeks were flushed and he could barely think straight. He raised his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Hair tousled and cheeks really flushed but eyes sparkling with lust and want for the man behind him. Theo grinned and a moan slipped from Liam’s lips when he took in his mate’s appearance. Theo’s cheeks were just as flushed and his eyes were burning with a hunger for nobody else but Liam. 

Watching Theo lube up his cock and then put his hands on Liam’s hips to slightly pull him back, was something entirely new for Liam but he found it insanely hot. Their sex life was never boring but the mirror added something to it, he had to admit. 

And then Theo pushed into him and Liam gasped loudly, falling forward and bracing himself on the counter. Theo used the movement to bend Liam even more and when he was fully inside his boyfriend, he started to move.

Liam’s head fell forward and he panted, still gripping the counter tightly. Oh fuck, that felt too good to be true. Nothing about Theo’s pace was slow or soft, no he was fucking into Liam with abandon and Liam loved it, loved every second of it and every thrust. He loved that they could have sex so soft and loving and then rough and hard, like right now. He was sure if the wash basin and the counters had not been fixated, they would have shaken with the force of Theo’s thrusts. 

With how Theo had bent him, Liam couldn’t do much aside from moaning and gasping and crying out whenever Theo pushed deep inside him. This man was making him lose his mind and he had no problem with it. Take him to Eichen House because Theo fucked him crazy, fine by Liam. As long as Theo came with him of course. But right now he was at the chimera’s mercy and Liam submitted. He submitted to the love of his life, knowing full well Theo would never hurt him or do something Liam didn’t want to. Quite the contrary, Liam knew Theo would do anything for you. Maybe he submitted now but he knew he had Theo in the palm of his hand. Just like Theo had him. They belonged to each other with heart and soul and Liam didn’t want it any other way. 

Theo’s thrusts hit his prostate and Liam called out his boyfriend’s name. He tried not to scratch his claws over the wash basin and the counter but it was hard. Especially when Theo leaned forward and kissed Liam’s neck. “Look at you, baby. So perfect for my cock, taking it so perfectly. God, you look like a living sin. Screw the party I want to stay buried in you like forever.”  
Liam raised his head and groaned at the image he was giving of. Eyes blazing golden and he was pushing back against every thrust from Theo to feel him even deeper inside him than he already did. His cheeks, no his whole face including his neck was flushed and he felt so hot in his skin. He pulled at the violet sleeveless sweater to get a bit of cold air but to no avail. The bathroom was already so hot and it made sweat drip from his forehead.

“Don’t stop fucking me, Theo, please.” He babbled. “God, please, you’re driving me insane, but don’t stop.”

Had he pumped his cock before Liam paid no attention to it now, too lost in the please from being so full of Theo, being stretched so widely and feeling so good. Theo carded a hand through his hair and pulled him back by his strands, not too hard to hurt Liam but enough to make him hiss with pleasure. Theo sucked on his neck and his shoulder, licking over the sweaty skin and tasting Liam. He moaned. “You taste so good, L. So amazingly and you’re just for me to taste!”

“Yeah, just for you....just for you.” Liam agreed and screamed when Theo started to fuck him even harder, changing his angle slightly and aiming for Liam’s spot every single time. The young Beta was seeing stars in front of his eyes, his reflection getting slightly blurry around the edges every time Theo nailed him so amazing. 

Despite him not jerking himself off and his cock being neglected, Liam felt his own orgasm building up the longer Theo pounded into him,  
“Baby, I’m going to cum...” He whimpered and Theo sucked on his neck and let his fangs graze the skin.   
“Cum for me, Liam.” He replied, hips never stopping to slam into Liam’s. Liam gasped again, eyes locked with Theo’s in the mirror and after only a few more thrusts, he came, shooting his load at the counter. He screamed out Theo’s name and clenched around his mate’s hard length still inside him. Theo has fucked him through his orgasm and Liam moaned over and over again, being highly sensible now, but then he heard Theo calling out his name and felt the sensation of getting pumped full. He moaned and bit his lower lip, watching in the mirror how Theo rode out his orgasm and then collapsed against Liam.

It was silent inside the bathroom, only their rapid breathing and their erratic heartbeats could be heard. Liam had his forearms rested on the counter and braced himself against it, head hanging low. He felt Theo pulling out after a while and moaned.   
“You okay?” Theo asked and stepped closer to him, lovingly stroking Liam’s neck and over his back. 

“I’m more than okay. You just fucked me into oblivion.” Liam mumbled and turned on the cold water to splash himself in the face with it. It helped him calm down and made him less sleepy. Because he wanted to curl up with Theo and sleep wrapped around his mate right now but the party was still in full swing and they had to return to their friends. 

When he got up again, Theo wrapped both arms around him and kissed the corner of his mouth. Liam looked into the mirror and smiled at the happy couple he saw there. Clearly post-coital but still insanely happy. He turned his head and pressed his lips against Theo’s in a soft kiss. “I love you. Are you okay?”  
“I’m perfect.” Theo replied. “And I love you too.”

They got dressed again and Theo pulled Liam around to help him with his tie and his sleeveless sweater. Liam smiled at him and then they left the bathroom hand in hand.

When they came downstairs again, the music changed to a slow song and Theo pulled Liam on the impromptu dancefloor to put his arms around Liam and sway with him. Liam smiled and snuggled closer to Theo. Burying his nose in Theo’s shirt, Liam suddenly noticed something.

“Hey, this is the shirt you wore when we fought the Ghost Riders at the hospital.”

Theo chuckled. “I never threw it away, ripped or not you don’t have much choice when you’re homeless. And it reminded me.”  
“Of what?”  
“The first moment I realized I started to have feelings for you.”  
Liam raised his head and looked at Theo. He smiled. “When?”  
“When what? I realized it? When you jumped on the horse’s back and rode into the Wild Hunt.”  
“Hah! I beat you!”  
“Oh really?” Theo teased and raised both eyebrows.”Do tell me, my wonderful mate, when did you realize you were having feelings for me?”  
“When the elevator doors closed and I heard the Ghost Rider’s gun go off.”  Liam replied matter-of-factly and Theo looked at him dumbfounded.   
“But...”  
“Yeah, I know.” Liam said and kissed Theo lovingly. “I didn’t realize it was love at this moment but the thought of losing you...It broke my heart.”   
Theo pulled him closer and rubbed his cheek against Liam’s. “Fuck, you are gorgeous and so amazing. What did I do to deserve you?”  
“You’re amazing and deserve nice things.”

They still moved to the soft music, arms wrapped around each other and Liam was just happy. “I love you, Theo Raeken, and I love that I get to spend my life with you.”  
The chimera buried his face in Liam’s neck. “I love you too, Liam Dunbar.” 

They kissed again and Liam smiled, snuggling closer to Theo again. He was happy to have this with him. The sex part but also the loving, cuddly part. He needed both in his life and Theo always delivered. He felt so safe with him, so secure. His mind and his heart, as well as his body, were safe with Theodore Raeken.  

“Want to eat a bit?” Liam asked after a while and looked up again. Theo shrugged and Liam pulled him to the snack buffet. “You need to eat. I mean, you will need your strength and after what you just did you need it as well.”  
Theo laughed and kissed Liam’s cheek as reply. 

******  
The last guests were slowly leaving the house. Liam had his tie loosened and pulled his sleeveless sweater over his head while he and Theo walked towards their guest room. They would help Corey to clean up the house tomorrow, now they all would be crawling into bed and do whatever they wanted. 

Inside the big room, Liam threw his sweater on the makeup table in the corner and puffed out a breath. He was tired.   
A smile graced his features when Theo stepped behind him and gently massaged his shoulders. “Exhausted?”  
“Hm, school, then decorating and cooking and then the party plus having my incredibly handsome and talented mate fuck me into next week. So yeah, a bit.”

He laughed when he heard Theo chuckle. “I love you.” Theo told him again and played with Liam’s tie. “I still love your uniform. Promise me, you will wear it a few more times for me.”

Liam grinned. “You mean in the bedroom?” He teased but Theo nibbed at his jaw and Liam moaned, eyes closing. “Why not?” Theo whispered into his ears and licked his shell. He pulled Liam’s tie away and then put his chin on Liam’s shoulder, slowly opening the buttons of his crisp white dress shirt. 

“Didn’t pick you for the roleplay type of guy.” Liam teased once more and took a sharp breath when Theo pinched his nipple. 

“I never knew you had this uniform until today.” Theo simply replied and his index finger circled Liam’s nipple. Liam groaned and leaned against Theo. His mate’s hand’s stroke over his chest and his abdomen, worshipping Liam’s body with just the touches, and then his hands dropped lower, stroking to Liam’s belt and opening it before opening his pants also and dropping them to the floor. He gently pushed Liam towards the bed and Liam complied, walking over and kneeling on the bed. He turned his head and watched Theo pull his shirt over his head and threw it aside, as well as opening his jeans and dropping them to the floor. He crawled on the bed behind Liam and pulled him against his chest. 

Again his hands wandered over Liam’s chest and abdomen in a loving but teasing manner, fingertips creating patterns on Liam’s skin. He moaned softly and then Theo took his left hand in his. Liam looked over and saw Theo wrapping Liam’s tie around both of their wrists, tying their hands together. “Let me lead you.” He whispered into Liam’s ear. “You touch yourself but I tell you _where_ you touch yourself.”

He raised his hand and Liam’s hand followed. Despite it being his own Liam had no idea where this was going but he was so ready to try it, and when Theo guides his hand to his stomach, Liam went with it. “Stroke over the skin.” Theo instructed, lovingly kissing Liam’s neck and his mating bite. Liam followed the instruction, stroking his skin with his own fingers. It felt strange but then Theo moved his hand lower and lower and when he brushed Liam’s hands over the growing bulge in his boxers, Liam gasped out. Theo closed their combined hands around Liam’s clothed shafts and pumped it and Liam gasped louder. 

“Oh fuck, oh Theo.” It felt good and he felt himself getting harder again. His cock swell in his hand until he was completely hard and Theo rubbed over his tip, let Liam feel the precum sticking up the front of his boxers. When he pulled Liam back, Liam felt his boyfriend’s hardon poking him and he rutted against it. Theo moaned too and made Liam jerk himself off again. 

Their game continued until they were both aching and the scent of their arousal was clocking the air. Theo pulled Liam back so he was resting on his heels and leaning against him while making Liam jerk himself off and tease himself. Liam reached up with his free hand and stroke over Theo’s strong thigh. This felt so different than anything he ever felt before but he liked it. like giving control over like this. They both could not completely be restrained during sex but this was nice. He could still move relatively freely.

He leaned back and his free hand ran through Theo’s hair and over his jaw and throat. Theo pulled him closer to his chest and rutted against Liam, let him feel how hard he was and how soaked his boxers were from his precum. Liam gasped and rutted back against his lover. They both needed each other so badly right now, they couldn’t tease each other any further. 

He heard the sound of ripping garment and quietly thanked himself for bringing spare clothes as well as spare boxers with him to Corey’s house. His current boxers were history now, just like Theo’s. His tie fell on the bed and then Liam was pushed on his stomach. His eyes widened and he gasped loudly when Theo’s tongue pushed right into his hole and started to fuck him. He gripped the blankets and gasped, pushing back against the cheeky tongue giving him pleasure. It wasn’t close to the pleasure he really wanted to experience but he knew Theo was preparing him. He would never risk hurting Liam.

Liam’s dick rubbed against the covers and it didn’t take long for him to basically beg Theo to take him. And Theo deiced to follow his plea. His tongue disappeared and then his cock pushed past Liam’s teased rim. Liam gasped again and grasped the sheets until Theo was fully inside him. When Theo began to move, Liam yelled loudly and pushed back against him. 

“Oh god...Theo....”

It felt too good to be true and again Theo wasn’t going slow. It seemed like today his boyfriend had decided to just fuck Liam senseless and at such a rapid speed, Liam knew normal people would have not been able to take it. But him? He loved it and his wolf howled at getting this treatment from his mate. His eyes flashed gold again and his fangs grew when he let out a low howl. Theo fucked him so good and then he felt his mate’s fangs pressing against his skin while Theo leaned over him. Liam bared his neck, giving him more space to let his kisses and bites roam. Theo wrapped one arm around Liam’s upper body and pulled him closer, pressing hot kisses all over Liam’s neck and his shoulder. 

His dress shirt had slipped from his shoulder but he was still somehow wearing it and he fiddled with it while his other hand clawed at the sheets, ripping them apart. Corey would probably kill them but Liam couldn’t care less. Not when he was fucked so wildly. Their animals were playing with each other, enjoying the fucking and he hissed when he felt Theo’s claws piercing the skin on his hip. His own hand flew up and scratched over Theo’s thigh, making Theo growl. 

And then suddenly he felt Theo’s fangs pierce the skin where his mating bite was and Liam howled. He had read about the fact that the bites should get renewed every now and then but nobody had told him that it would feel even better than the first time. He felt the blood flow from the bite and seep his shirt but it was so amazing and he felt even closer to Theo than ever before. 

His heart was thrumming wildly into his chest, just like Theo which he heard and felt every time Theo’s chest pressed against his back. All he could think about was Theo, Theo, Theo. Theo was his everything and Liam’s body reacted. He howled again when he reached his orgasm, spilling over the bed, and then he felt Theo pull out but only to flip him around and push right into him again. Liam gasped but now he had the opportunity to latch at Theo’s collarbone and renew his mating bite there. It felt amazing to hear Theo howl and growl and then feel his mate spill inside him. 

They both collapsed on the bed, a mess of tangled limbs, and tried to regain their breaths again. Liam couldn’t feel anything else than the closeness of his mate, the love of his life, and he sighed happily. His wolf purred satisfied and at some point, he felt Theo pull out and pull him closer. Liam fell asleep to Theo’s steady, and still a bit frantic, heartbeat, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. This was where he belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Wishes? Anything goes! Tell me what you think about this part of the series. I wanted to write something smutty and yet something where you can see how in love these two are.


End file.
